List of elevators in Sanglah Central General Hospital
This is a list of some of the elevators that can be found in Sanglah Central General Hospital (Indonesian: Rumah Sakit Umum Pusat Sanglah/RSUP Sanglah) in Denpasar, one of the largest and oldest hospitals in Bali. This guide includes all the elevators that have been found in the entire hospital complex. To date, nine elevators have been found. Despite how spread out the hospital complex looks, there are actually few elevators in the complex as most of the buildings are just single storey wards. There are a few two storeys buildings but these buildings don't have elevators. Only five buildings in the hospitals have elevators - these buildings are either three or four storeys high. Therefore this guide only includes buildings that have elevators. The rest which don't have elevators will not be included here as there is absolutely no point of describing them. The five buildings in the hospital that have elevators are: *Wing/Paviliun Amerta (four storeys, has 2 elevators) *Mahottama Rooms (three storeys, has 2 elevators) *Integrated Heart Services (Indonesian: Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu) (four storeys, has 2 elevators) *Polyclinic (three storeys, only has 1 elevator) *Angsoka Building (four storeys, has 2 elevators) Click the map photo on the right hand side to see where the buildings are located. Details of elevators found in each of the five buildings are described below. Wing Amerta Also known as Paviliun Amerta, this building has two elevators installed by Hyundai in around the 1990's; one is a small passenger elevator and another one is a bed elevator. The small passenger elevator appears to have been modernized by Hyundai sometime in the 2000's. The bed elevator has been slightly modernized. The interior floor indicators have been replaced with generic LCD displays, while the exterior floor indicators have been replaced with generic LED dot matrix displays made by Monarch Controls. It is unknown if the controller has been replaced or not. The original Hyundai chimes in the bed elevator are retained. Elevator anomalies Some anomalies have been discovered in the bed elevator. For example, everytime it stops at level 1 and after the doors have closed, the elevator would refuse to move and the "OUT OF SERVICE" lamps on the indicators would light on. It would stay there until you press a floor button. It is unknown if this same problem happens on other floors, but based on two times visit to this building, the problem will only happen on level 1. Passenger elevator specs: *'Capacity': 6 Persons/450 kg *'Floors served': G, 1, 2, 3 (4 floors) *'Year installed / modernized': 1990s / Unknown *'History': Appears to have been modernized once S17.jpg S18.jpg S19.jpg Bed elevator specs: *'Capacity': 15 Persons/1000 kg *'Floors served': G, 1, 2, 3 (4 floors) *'Year installed': 1990s *'History': Original *'Note': There is a rear door in this elevator which opens on all floors. The front door opens on all floors except level 3. S20.jpg S26.jpg S25.jpg S22.jpg S24.jpg S23.jpg S21.jpg Mahottama Rooms This is a three storey ward building located in the back of a two storey ward called the Sanjiwani Pavilion (both buildings are connected). There are two elevators in this building which were installed by different manufacturers; the one on the left is a Mitsubishi and the one on the right is a Hyundai. Both elevators appears to have been installed at the same time when the building was built in around the mid 1990's. The Mitsubishi elevator is the only 1990's Mitsubishi unit in the entire hospital complex. In addition, it has a "Door Hold" button to allow bed/stretcher to be moved in and out without having to hold down the door open button or the call button. The Hyundai one, unlike the Mitsubishi next to it, is a lot smaller and does not have a "Door Hold" button. It is designed as a passenger/visitor elevator only. Mitsubishi elevator specs: *'Capacity': 15 Persons/1000 kg *'Floors served': 1, 2, 3 (3 floors) *'Year installed': 1990s *'History': Original S16.jpg S15.jpg S13.jpg S14.jpg Hyundai elevator specs: *'Capacity': 11 Persons/750 kg *'Floors served': 1, 2, 3 (3 floors) *'Year installed': 1990s *'History': Original S11.jpg S12.jpg Access to the Mahottama Rooms To access this ward one must enter from the Sanjiwani pavilion and simply walk to the long corridor past the reception desk which leads straight to the Mahottama Rooms. There is actually a side entrance on the east side of the Sanjiwani pavilion which connects Wing Amerta but that entrance is always locked for some reason. Integrated Heart Services :Indonesian: Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu (PJT) It is unknown if this building is a completely brand new building or just an existing one that has been recently renovated. This building has two newer 2nd generation Mitsubishi bed elevators serving four floors. They are facing each others and all of them have a "Door Hold" button to facilitate bed transportation. *'Capacity': 15 Persons/1000 kg (all elevators) *'Floors served': 1, 2, 3, 4 (4 floors) *'Year installed': Around the 2000s (exact year unknown) *'Model': NexWay-S *'History': Unknown whether these are brand new installations or replacement from older elevators. S3.jpg S1.jpg S2.jpg Polyclinic This is a rather old looking building which has a 2nd generation bed Mitsubishi elevator. It is unknown if this elevator is an additional to the building or a replacement from an older elevator. It serves three floors. It also has a "Door Hold" button. Specs: *'Capacity': 15 Persons/1000 kg *'Floors served': 1, 2, 3 (3 floors) *'Year installed': 2000s (exact year unknown) *'History': Unknown whether this elevator is a new installation or a replacement from an older elevator. S10.jpg S9.jpg IMG_20170721_162024_946.jpg IMG_20170721_162242_906.jpg S6.jpg S7.jpg S5.jpg S8.jpg Angsoka Building This is a four storey building which has two Hyundai elevators facing each other. Both elevators have been slightly modernized; the controllers and LED displays have been replaced with generic components. One of them even had its hall stations replaced on all floors. Specs (both elevators): *'Capacity': 15 Persons/1000 kg *'Floors served': 1, 2, 3, 4 (4 floors) *'Year installed': 2000s (exact year unknown) *'History': Original *'Note': While both elevators are facing each others, they don't run in the same group; they are in separate control. 20170721_152744.jpg 20170721_152549.jpg Category:Hospital elevator guides Category:Elevator guides